East of Eden
by ParanormalLove
Summary: Edeline was just following the nature that compelled her, but a horrible fate was sealed the day she was born. Twenty years later, she comes to find that this was not the new beginning she hoped it would be. Rejected by her family, she must decide whether to face life as the black sheep and stay with her beloved twin or realize a life she never knew existed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Journal Entry #7,300

September 11, 2026

When one imagines a child neglected, perhaps you picture parents who are never home. Others may wonder of a cold home with no food or water being readily available. Some would imagine something far worse or, if they've lived a sheltered existence, something far better. I would not know which direction your mind wanders. I realize now, after many years of reading, I was a child neglected. Rejected. Abandoned. Disowned. Forgotten. Lost.

I've learned the meaning of the words gradually, a process that taught me to appreciate each delicate letter and how they form the weight of language. Alas, this entry is not to discuss my education.

I realized today, I never introduced myself. Although you're nothing more than a journal smeared with my yammering thoughts, I feel as if this may be of use to someone someday. They should know who the author was, should they care. My name is Edeline Josephine Cullen, the eldest child of Edward and Isabella Cullen. I am a twin, though born just moments before my sister. She is called Renesmee, but I address her as Ren. She is the only person I know. That sounds awfully strange, but seeing as you've read up to this point, it isn't all that peculiar. I was sent to the cellar before even a year after my birth as I committed a heinous crime, a slaughter of innocent lives. I remember every moment without remorse and I suppose that paints me a sociopath. I disagree. I was a child and I had no concept of right nor wrong. Though, I've been told, that's no excuse.

Isabella and Edward are merely names I remember, blurry faces hardly imprinted to memory. I don't remember much of them, other than from the moment I was born, they did not want me. I hadn't understood it then, but comprehension is a flower that blooms slowly.

They locked me away and choose to keep my existence a secret. I suppose at one point, this choice was more of a "quick-fix", however, that temporary plan eventually developed in to an indefinite solution. I don't recall ever being too bothered by their decision. The cellar was furnished with a bed and shelves upon shelves of books. I was fed everyday and a shower was installed shortly after my move below ground. Ren would visit me every week which became every day as we grew older. Although alone, I was never lonely. I've been content, until now; The possibility to ascend to the above-world has been presented before me.

This entry holds such importance as it is my liberation day. I am not ignorant to the image my biological family members hold of me. To them, I am the same monster they caged two decades ago being set free before it's time. I am an "it" to them, a virus with no cure. I was told that this experience is merely to meet with the royalty of my heritage, but I hope this is also my chance to prove that I have matured. I fear that once I leave this home, I will not wish to return.

Today is a new beginning and, if all goes well, the end of this journal.

-Eden


	2. Chapter One: Liberated

Chapter One: Liberated

She hadn't slept since she was a year old, but she could always feel when the sun rose and set. Eden could sense the day beginning. She had been awaiting the twentieth year since she first heard her family upstairs discussing it, before Renesmee visited her with the wonderful news. It seemed her family didn't share in the excitement and she understood it, they had good reason. Nonetheless, she couldn't wait for the door to the world to be opened and her chance to leave through it.

Moments after she dressed, choosing a simple sun-dress, she heard footsteps a few miles away. She could hear the voices of her mother and father, though her sister was silent. Eden could sense her twin approaching, hearing her fluttering heartbeat as it cooed in her chest. As her parents and sister reached the main house, a door opened. The footsteps were above her, moving closer to the door. The swell of pure joy overwhelmed the young hybrid, a wide smile spreading across her face as she bounced on her toes.

She felt her mother's concern, the taste was warm and slightly bitter, "Nessie, are you sure you don't need one of us to go with you?"

Renesmee scoffed, and Eden could just imagine the stance her sister took; arms crossed, hip popped out, and that quirk in her eyebrows that completed the perfect body statement of "are you serious?". Their father sighed, a heavy breath that she could feel sting her heart. Out of all the family, Edward disliked her the most. Although her behavior after birth would give anyone grounds to be wary, it was how much of himself he saw in her that exhumed so much animosity.

"Don't look at your mother like that, she has every right to worry. You know that girl dangerous."

" _That girl_ is my sister," Ness spat, her tone absolutely venomous. "And _your_ daughter."

It was clear that Edward and Bella were unnerved by this dark side to their child. She was such a delicate, sweet girl. Renesmee was like a rare flower, ethereal and beautiful. They'd raised her to the best of their abilities and she'd matured in to a brilliant, young woman. However, no matter how hard they tried to warn her away from the other child, she stood strong. Protective, even. Carlisle deduced it was their being twins, a bond that couldn't be severed by mere will.

Eden's excitement had dulled as she realized Renesmee was the only one, other than herself, looking forward to this moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cause conflict on her first day of freedom. So caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't heard the door open until her sister had begun the descent downstairs. She smelled of vanilla and lilies, the complete opposite to Eden's fragrance. Renesmee once told her she smelled like pomegranates and a strange combination of cinnamon, but it was more than pleasant.

As her sister came in to the light, Eden found that they had picked the same outfit today. It wasn't uncommon; Alice bought two of everything so the girls had nearly identical wardrobes. Renesmee embraced her sister, the joy radiating from her igniting Eden's elation once more.

"Are you ready?" Nessie asked her.

Blinking, Eden pushed her fears to the back of her mind, "As I'll ever be."

Renesmee broke the hug, taking her sister's hand before leading her up the steps to the bright light on the other end of the doorway. If Eden's heart was still beating, she was sure it would be racing out of her chest. The journey to the world above felt surreal, she'd never traveled up the stairs; this was her first and last time ever making this trip again.

At the landing, her eyes adjusted to the sunlight bleeding through the window and she instantly recognized her parents. The desire to hug them was undeniable, Eden loved hugs, but she saw their reservation. They watched her, scrutinized and ready, like prison guards from one of her novels. Their eyes widened as she entered the light, transparent shock registered in their expression. She bowed her head from their gaze. She didn't know what they saw, she hadn't looked in a mirror even once in her life, but she always wondered if she appeared as evil as everyone thought she was.

"Salutations," she hesitated, unsure what to call them. Eden had never spoken to either of these beings, though she knew they were the ones who created her. It was obvious they were not familiar enough to be called "mom" or "dad", so, though it pained her, she settled for something that would not upset them. "Edward and Bella."

Eden knew that Ness didn't like how that sounded, her grip tightened, but their parents seemed comfortable with the greeting, if not a bit taken aback.

"Good morning, Edeline." Bella said, attempting a smile, but it looked pained. Forced. It never reached her eyes, the discomfort overtaking the shades of gold. Edward merely nodded in response, speechless. He saw no resemblance between the twins. In fact, Edeline was the spitting image of his younger sister, the sister he left behind in his human life. Her face was heart-shaped with a delicate nose, full lips that mirrored his own, and almond-shaped eyes, though the color was absolutely horrifying. That stilled crimson, the color of a newborn's, overtook the iris with a thick ring of carbon. It was a sight he never wanted to see and couldn't bear beholding.

Each emotion her father felt, Eden could see dancing in his eyes as she peeked up at him. He was a handsome man, sharing the coppery curls that Renesmee wore. She realized she had inherited Bella's dark color of hair, but Eden's locks fell pin-straight with no real shape. In the few moments that passed as the vampires looked over the daughter they had locked away and pretended hadn't existed, they decided she'd behave. She seemed very quiet, restrained even. Good. They could get this over with and put her back where she belonged.

As the thought past through their thoughts, Eden felt her throat swell and close. She didn't need to breathe, but she felt as if she couldn't anymore. This was supposed to be a new beginning; she'd spent two decades learning her lesson, punished for something she had no control over. She would never do it again!

"Come on, you can finally meet everybody!" Renesmee murmured to her, completely unaware of what their parents were planning. Eden was confused, couldn't everyone hear thoughts? She was sure her sister could hear hers. She tried to think about things that would get her sister to talk, but nothing. Renesmee was totally unaware. Oh god, what else was wrong with the misunderstood hybrid?

They entered the living room, the new sights and smells invading Eden's senses. She tried to grasp and distinguish each one, which she did easily, but there were so many she was overwhelmed. Eden took a long glance around the room, only recognizing Carlisle among the many faces. She tuned in to their minds as she had for years, identifying each one by their inner voice. They all viewed her the same; unpredictable and dangerous, but that same look of shock that her parents had registered as well. It didn't make sense, but no one explained anything further.

"Edeline, this is the rest of our family," Nessie announced, swinging her arm out at the introduction of each person. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Eden was quickly realizing this was not the reunion she and Ness had been expecting; "their" family only thought of Ness as their own, while Eden was the dirty disgrace they'd been hiding in the dark. Never once in her life had she longed to be locked away, but in that moment, she wanted to crawl back in to her basement. That was home.

"The Volturi will be here soon," Carlisle said, ignoring Renesmee's little party. No one was interested in getting to know Edeline, he knew this, but he wasn't about to break his favorite little girl's heart. While Eden knew she wasn't anyone's favorite anything, hearing that thought stung more than she expected. Carlisle went on, clearing his throat, "We should move and be ready for when they arrive."

The group murmured in agreement and moved to the door. Somehow, Renesmee and Edeline were separated, their palms slipping from one another's. For just a moment, Eden was left by herself in the middle of the house and even in her solitary time in the basement, she had never felt so alone. She followed, an unwanted addition. She had been right about today being a new beginning.

It just wasn't the beginning she had hoped for.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it... if you did, let me know in the reviews. I love reading your guys' feedback!**

 **-Allie3  
**


	3. Chapter Two: Discovered

Chapter Two: Discovered

The first thing Eden felt as she stepped out the back door was the chilled September air, smelling of rain and earth. Her ruby eyes widened at all the sites before her, from the gigantic trees to the birds fluttering through the air. She could sense the impending rain and cast her gaze up to the gray sky. A gasp escaped her as she watched the first raindrop fall, completely mesmerized. Her hand raised to catch it, wanting to keep it forever as a memoir of this day. As the small drop met her palm, it froze to pure ice.

Confused, she stared for a moment. That wasn't her doing... was it? She hadn't been able to analyze any further as Jasper appeared before her.

"You have to keep up, Edeline." he said, no anger to his tone. He seemed to tolerate her the best, a sense of caution to him, but a relaxed calm that only presented itself with the mildest of trust. Eden wanted to ask about the raindrop, but thought better of it. She already believed hearing thoughts was something everyone could do; it seemed better to keep this all to herself. Without a word, she nodded and followed Jasper's lead. All the scents around her were drowning the young hybrid, calling to her like the song of a siren. She desperately wanted to take a moment to decipher them, but she'd been reprimanded once already. Twice was unacceptable.

As they reached the clearing, the rest of the family watched her. They had taken their usual positions as they always did during these annual meetings with the rulers of their world. Unlike the first gathering, their friends did not return. The Volturi and the Cullen coven had made peace... for now.

Renesmee shifted anxiously, her eyes searching the brush for something. It was then she noticed Ness was clutching a pair of jeans and a hooded jacket, leather boots dangling from her other hand. Eden wasn't sure how her family would react if she approached her sister to ask about these items, seeing as they'd already separated them once. Twice would be, well, unacceptable. She decided to stand perfectly still, keeping her eyes narrowed at the frozen soil. Her twin's heart was racing so she decided to count each beat, finding solace in the rhythmic sound. She was reminded when they were in the womb, how when she heard Edward and Alice speaking of them as demons, it was the beating of their mother's heart that soothed her.

Then the smell of death met her senses and she raised her head, her body tensing. She could hear the footfalls of an animal, but the thoughts of humans. Her instinct told her to kill. Her heart told her to do nothing. The internal war waged, though no one could see she was disturbed at all. The collected calm she had displayed remained in place, but it was all in her eyes. The way they flickered slowly around the area, determining how best to save herself and her sister should these strange beings she could sense turned out of be feral. The Cullens believed Edeline to be the equivalent of rogue newborn, but she was far worse. She was intelligent, calculated in her plan of action. The signs were at her slaughter as a child. Shame no one saw the clue then.

Moments later, the wolves emerged from the woodland, prowling with their heads low. Their eyes fell on Eden, some raising their heads to take in her scent. The only female in the pack bared her teeth, growling low at the unfamiliar hybrid. The girl met her gaze and it was as if a loaded gun had been pointed at Leah. Eden didn't move, breathe, or even speak. It was nothing she did, but the uninhibited quality to her stance. Leah saw how complacent she was, how she was not afraid, and the flicker to the wolf's bad leg told her all she needed to know; the hybrid already knew how to kill her and would do so without hesitation. If that was the case, she probably knew how to kill every single one of them. The bloodsuckers were right to keep her locked up.

"Thank you for joining us," Carlisle said as he bowed slightly. Eden noted the respect he expressed and decided that the wolves were not enemies. "The Volturi will be here shortly."

She could sense one of them changing before they did so and narrowed her gaze at the russet canine, the largest of them all. His body rippled, his fur fell away, his form shifted, and a man was replaced in the spot an animal had once been. It was then Renesmee dashed toward him with the widest smile on her face that Eden had ever seen. The two embraced and she saw everything; the bright yellow joy, the cool blue devotion, and the warmth of their love blew toward her in the wind. His scent was familiar, but she couldn't remember where from.

The clothes were then given to him and everything clicked. Jacob. This was the man Renesmee told her about, the best friend as a child and the lover today. How... strange. He dressed quickly before pulling her sister in for a passionate kiss. He whispered in her ear, making Ness giggle. That man wanted to mate with her sister, Eden could smell it in his pheromones. Though still a blank face on the outside, Eden knew she would've blushed if she could. That was such an intimate color; so bright and prominent. Could anyone else see it? She glanced around, but everyone watched Renesmee and Jacob's exchange with appreciative smiles. Even Edward, though she knew he could hear everything this man was thinking. Edward must approve, so she would be forced to as well.

Then Jacob looked at Eden. He smiled. Blinking, she wasn't sure if she should return the gesture, but she had no time as Jacob and Renesmee approached her. Her sister seemed overjoyed to be introducing the love of her life and her twin. Eden choose to smile as they came closer.

"Eden, this is Jake, my fiancée," Ness gushed, her eyes twinkling. "Jake, this Eden, my twin sister."

Jacob laughed, "Wow, haven't seen you since you tried to bite me."

The hopeful moment evaporated as Edeline finally recalled his scent. This man, he was the one who attacked her as a child, the one who forced her in to the cellar as a massive dog, fangs snapping at her as if she was dangerous. Eden could still feel the terror that rushed though her; she never resisted his capture, but he was so cruel. This was the man who held her down as Carlisle injected her with the silver liquid, the liquid that would've killed her if Renesmee hadn't brought her blood. His thoughts then were horrifying, he'd been rallying the family to execute her and allow him the oh-so-gracious honor. They almost agreed. Eden lost her words, the smile fell from her face and she cast her eyes back to the dirt. Fury pulsed through her; she had imagined all the ways she would destroy this man for what he'd done to her. However, Renesmee cared for him. Life was so unfair. Eden knew his weakest spot and just how to shatter him, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She didn't.

"Eden," Renesmee said, as if the girl had done something wrong, "Don't be rude."

Unable to hurt her sister, Eden forced her desires back and met Jacob's confused gaze, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

This seemed to only frazzle the stupid mutt further, but the Volturi were three miles away. They'd arrive at any moment and this matter was irrelevant in comparison. Everyone assembled, Eden remained behind everyone as if they were embarrassed she was here and were attempting to hide her. The black specks grew in to six figures before four of the elegant beings dropped the hoods cloaking their faces. Eden took each member of the Volturi in, using Edward as a middleman to decipher who everyone was. She hadn't realized the glow that radiated off each person, below their aura. She looked closer and realized she knew who was gifted and who wasn't. The glittery white was mere immortality, a pale glow illuminated Renesmee and the wolves while it was brilliant among the vampires, but like Edward and Bella, there was a sliver of burnt gold to the edge that gleamed brighter than anything else. Aro possessed this as well as the girl touching his shoulder and Marcus. As she surveyed the two in the back, she saw the gold rim to their immortality and briefly wondered why their hoods remained up. Something drew her toward the masculine build beneath the cloak, a desire to reach out to him. She refrained again, a patience few ever aquire. However, it was as natural as breathing to her.

"Hello, my friends." Aro sang, "It's been far too long."

Carlisle returned the friendly greeting, "Indeed it has, but here we are again."

"All is well, I presume?" There was a stretch of silence as if there was more weight to the question than was said. It was then everyone looked back at Eden. The surprise had returned, only upon the expressions of the Volturi's faces. She tried to comprehend what they saw, unsure why everyone kept looking at her like that. Eden would never understand that it was the innocent beauty of an immortal child she wore, all who saw her felt compelled to love, protect, and trust her. Those closest felt it would be near-impossible to resist her, should she ask anything of them. Unlike Heidi, who's beauty was a game of minds, Eden's scent was the source of these desires to please. Her sight alone was astounding. Heidi was thought to be the most beautiful immortal in existence, but this young hybrid decimated the competition. Her allure was deadly.

"Is this the other child?" Aro questioned, seeming to become irritated, "This is not a game, Carlisle; we requested Renesmee's twin be present today. I hear no heartbeat nor do I feel her warmth. What have you brought before me?"

"Edeline, please," Bella whispered, looking back at her.

Eden stepped forward, slow and graceful in her movements. She was soon before the man her family feared so. She curtsied before him, seeing him as a king in his elegant rags. When her eyes met his, he couldn't believe the vivid crimson, the purest red of a newborn and yet, it rested in her iris with no sign of fading. There were no signs of a need to feed, such as the ever present bruises beneath the eyes or the lips the color of violets. Her skin, though so very pale, resisted the sun's revealing power. She didn't sparkle, not even a slight glow like Renesmee emitted. The texture was still something of stone, with a silk-like quality. She appeared so much like a vampire and yet, not at all similar upon closer inspection. This was surely a hybrid, but one so different from Renesmee, she was a new species entirely.

"My child, you are magnificent," he murmured as he offered his hand, "May I?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter two! I'd like to make a shout out to _lexiblack09_ for being MY FIRST REVIEW. Thank you so much for support and I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. This is a little out of my element so I'm having a lot of fun!  
**

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to spread the love :)**

 **-Allie3**


	4. Chapter Three: Paralyzer

Chapter Three: Paralyzer

Eden stared blankly at his pale, outstretched hand. The smooth texture had a faint static glow; that's where his gift was focused. Touching him meant revealing her inner mind, past what she even realized rested in her head. Her eyes flashed as she took him in, noting that warm smile he once had no longer reached his eyes. Though a grin rested upon his lips, his eyes scrutinized her every move. He was fascinated by her.

The chill in the air took a breath and sighed, a gentle breeze rustling the leaves as it whistled through the trees. Aro's dark hair danced behind him, almost a separate entity from him entirely; a shadow that mocked her as its waves whipped and twirled about his skull, a cape flickering in the wind. The off-tone film of his eyes seemed to darken the burgundy, almost like a frosted glass of merlot. The respect he demanded in his stance spoke volumes of his importance, almost as if to say, "I am the master and you will obey". She was in no position to deny him and so, she offered her hand. It was in slow motion that Eden watched him clasp on to her palm, his fingers curling over her wrist in a vice-like grip as he connected their fingertips.

For a moment, nothing happened. Silence. She took a breath and relaxed, seeing that everything would be alright. Aro was perplexed by what he saw; absolutely nothing. It was deja vu, an identical situation to the first time he met Isabella. Curious, he met Eden's gaze... though it was the last thing he should have done. They say, "eyes are the windows in to the soul" and his was bared before her.

It was a flicker of life at first, beautiful and calm as she felt herself being born, but then, life fast-forwarded and suddenly, she crumbled to the icy soil. Her eyes stayed wide open as her jaw dropped, but no sound came out. She felt the change, her body boiling from the inside out. Aro couldn't look away, he didn't know why, but he was entranced. Eden doubled over, never breaking eye contact as she felt her humanity chip away slowly over an eternal lifetime. She could feel blood streaming down her arms, the guilt and horror of killing a sibling. Her body and heart ached, unable to contain so much emotion. She could not see nor hear the events that tore her body inside out, but the physical and mental sensation bit in to her being. Renesmee had to be restrained, her cries echoing as she tried to race to her twin.

"Stop! Let go of me," she screamed, flailing against Jacob's hold, "Stop! Let go of her, just stop this! Please!"

Neither Aro nor Eden could hear her; the world was drowned out by a deafening ring. It took her but a moment to realize what was happening; this was all of Aro's soul seeping in her mind through touch. So vivid, she soon began to wonder where his life ended and hers began. Too much to endure, she forced her eyes to break from his gaze before ripping her hand away. With the support lost, her entire body collapsed to the dirt. Her breathing was escalated, though her heart never beat. She felt as if she'd been drowning in an ocean of emotional torment, a nightmare lagoon. The air had never tasted so sweet. Eden could hardly open her eyes and she wasn't sure if she ever wanted it.

"What are you?" Aro asked, breathless and awe-struck. He gazed down at her writhing from before looking back to the Cullen family, their expressions a mix of confusion and uncertainty. Jasper had been the only one to realize what happened, wanting to comfort Eden as he watched it unfold from a lesser point of observation.

"Do any of you know what she is capable of?" Caius spat, "She clearly is not!"

"We weren't aware she was gifted." Carlisle explained, trying to remain composed. "She hasn't shown any signs of exceptional capabilities in any of tests I've performed."

Caius stepped forward, eyes narrowed in attack, but Aro raised his hand. Checking his fellow brother, he offered a not-so-friendly smile and Caius returned to his place.

"Brother, you must know that many are unaware of their gifts until maturity," Aro said, implying that immortality is what awakens the inner abilities. "But Edeline is remarkable; her abilities could continue to prosper... however, we wouldn't want to be exposed because she doesn't realize her potential."

The silence that stretched over the clearing after that statement was one of anticipation. What could he mean? Edward, though never to admit it aloud, hoped Aro would take Eden away. Rosalie shared in the idea, proudly and wholeheartedly. The rest of the family didn't know how Ness would react if they took her sister away, nor did they want to find out.

"Perhaps," Marcus began, all eyes darting to him. "We should leave someone to shadow the girl, monitor her growth until the next meeting."

Eden slowly rose from the ground, meeting the eyes of the ancient vampire. She could see something in his eyes, a twinkle beyond the dark cloud that surrounded him. It was the darkest aura she had ever seen, but there was a light in the center, a hope that was newly ignited.

"Who do you suggest, brother?" Aro murmured, watching as Eden moved to her feet. She was hypnotizing, even in such a debilitated state. He could not leave a guard member who would be easily distracted nor lead astray by her. Two of his best came to mind, but he trusted Marcus to choose just as wisely.

"Alec."

Pleased, he could only agree. Aro contained a small grin as he raised two fingers at one of the hooded figures and beckoned the being forward. The masculine form moved toward the three kings, unveiling his cloak. Eden met his gaze the same moment he looked to her and the two were instantly connected; he wanted to protect her from the moment he saw her, but now, he wanted to claim her as his own. The intensity of this desire unsettled him. She longed to know him, to understand why his crimson eyes were so reserved, why his handsome face was so stony, and to lighten the distraught colors of his aura.

The pair broke eye contact at the same time, wanting not to attract attention to themselves. No one noticed the fleeting glance as they were all much too distracted by the situation unfolding: would a guard member truly be staying with them? It was better than war or bloodshed, but how invasive. No one was comfortable nor did they agree, but what choice did they have?

"Alec will remain with the coven until the next meeting. He will watch over the girl, ensuring our secret be kept. I see it the best option, don't you, dear friends?" Aro said, his smirk one that threatened them to object. No one would. No one did.

"Of course." Carlisle murmured, speaking for his family.

Aro nodded before looking to Alec and flicked his eyes to the girl still on the ground. Alec bowed his head before approaching her slowly, eyes narrowed at hers. He offered a hand, one she reluctantly reached for, but she broke eye contact the moment their skin touched. Eden kept her gaze on her bare feet, allowing Alec to guide her back her family's side of the clearing. As they found their place in the back, he removed his hand from her and kept it firmly at his side. She refused to look at him, unsure if she'd be able to look away this time. Eden knew he was thinking the same thing, though outwardly, he was a marvelous statue.

"It was wonderful seeing you, Carlisle, as always." Aro said, genuinely meaning his statement.

"Same to you, Aro. Until next time."

"Indeed."

The Volturi turned in perfect sync and their black forms became specks in the distance before disappearing altogether. The air grew slightly colder as they left all, but one behind. The Cullen coven could not resist shooting glances at their new addition for the next year. Edward and Rosalie shared a distasteful look before moving toward Renesmee and Jacob. The group distanced themselves from Alec and Eden, though Renesmee eagerly wanted to see if her twin was alright.

She never got the chance.

Back at the house, no one mentioned returning Eden to the basement. Alec's presence made their usual behavior feel forced and uncomfortable. He stood in the corner of the living room, staring out a window. He looked almost a decoration, a form frozen in time. Most of the Cullen family believed he was listening to their conversations, observing from a distance, but not Eden. She knew he hadn't wanted to complete this assignment, he cared little about what her family did and would rather be home, with his twin.

Alec gazed out the window, thinking about his sister and knowing she would be fine without him. He was worried about himself. He wasn't like her; ice to the core. Alec was unhappy with how is life turned out, but he didn't have any other options. Jane was his only family. Aro had taken him in when his own people turned on him, though he repaid the man a million times over. What other path did he have to walk?

Eden was entranced by his thoughts, their complexity and depth was unlike anything she'd ever heard. She wondered if he'd always been so introspective or if it had been something he developed over time. She was not given much time to ponder on that before she felt animosity directed at her. Turning, she watched Rosalie and Edward approach her with purpose. Rosalie had her arms folded across her chest, chin tilted up in disgust. Edward sauntered, shoulders tense and jaw tight. She hadn't done anything, not at all so why they were so upset with her she had no clue. She raised her head, a nod to acknowledge them. Edward grimaced, mostly because of how composed she was all the time. She must have gotten that from her mother, even if she looked nothing like her.

"The reason that... _monster_ is here is you. Do you realize that, Edeline? You've put us all at danger, especially Renesmee." Rosalie spat, getting in Eden's face. The only tell that Rose had gotten to her was the slight twitch of her temple, but Eden knew not to react at all. She would only dig a deeper hole for herself; A metaphorical grave, if you will.

"Do you understand what you did today was completely stupid?" Edward demanded, "After twenty years of time to yourself, you'd think you would've learned how to control yourself."

Eden narrowed her eyes, a look far to similar to that of a panther preparing attack. Rosalie grinned, wanting all the more reason to take out the demon offspring. She didn't realize that she would not be the one walking away; Edward did. He began to see so much of himself in this child. In the ballet studio, when James had attacked Bella, Edward caught a mere glimpse of himself in the mirror and that look was now reflected in Eden's expression. It was in that moment he understood how much control this girl truly had.

"Just..." he trailed off, voice weak. Rosalie snapped her eyes to him, wide and questioning. He shook his head, as if to brush her off. "Keep your distance from Renesmee until this is all settled."

Eden turned her head away, making a small sigh of agreement before she made her way out the back door. Alec watched her go, growing more and more curious about the beautiful hybrid. He could see the weight on her shoulders, the unfamiliarity with these vampires and this home; it was as if this was her first day in this life.

If only he realized how right he was.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter took so long, I actually have the entire plot written out already, but my laptop took a crap and I didn't have the chance to pump out this chapter. The story is just beginning so join the adventure! Till next time, remember to spread the love and leave a review. I appreciate the support!  
**


	5. Chapter Four: Imiation

Chapter Four: Imitation

Eden wandered the woods for a while, no longer wishing to join the family she had once dreamed so much of becoming apart of. She hadn't expected to long for her journal so soon, but she felt her hands twitch with the desire to pour the pain in her soul to words on a page. As she roamed mindlessly, pinpointing certain scents and landmarks as not to get lost, she allowed herself to hum the music she used to hear above the ceiling of her room. It was a piano, her father playing lullabies for Renesmee and Bella. They were quite beautiful. Eden wished, for a fleeting moment, that Edward would write a lullaby for her, but he disliked her. Oh, did he detest her. If he ever gave her anything, it would be the suggestion that she quietly rid herself from his family.

She knew she'd gotten a great enough distance from the house that no one would even sense her nor the stalker that'd been following behind. She had pretended not to know, completely aware that Alec had been leisurely tracking her. Taking a rest at the stream she'd discovered, she took a seat on a rock and watched the water dance over the pebbles.

"I have nowhere else to go," she said to him, not realizing how shocked he'd be to know she'd sensed him at all. Alec had been the Volturi's number one tracker, even though he was not gifted in such a way. He was silent, stealthy, and completely calculated in his approach. How she even noticed his presence was astonishing. "You don't have to worry of me running off."

"My assignment was to shadow you and as such, I must do so."

Eden smirked, "As if that's the only reason you followed me."

"It is."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"No?"

"I don't understand this game." Alec murmured, his statuesque demeanor slightly cracking at the perplexed expression on his face.

"It's not a game."

"Then what is it?"

"What do you think it is?"

He was lost for words. He was her senior by an exceptional number of years and yet, she seemed to have the wisdom he'd been lacking. The petty questions had depth, truly digging in to his mind without his realizing. Aro had reason to wonder about her; She was nothing they'd encountered before.

"I can hear thoughts," Eden admitted, feeling it only right she tell him. "I thought it was something everyone could do until..." her words died upon her tongue, but she only faltered for a moment, "-it doesn't matter. The point is that I knew you weren't comfortable staying in the house and I knew you would follow me, so I decided we should both leave."

"We?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm not comfortable either."

He was silent, patiently waiting for her to go on, but she never elaborated. He never asked. The silence stretched over them, but not a moment of it was uncomfortable. Alec once again lost himself in his thoughts, though they now revolved around Eden and her complexity. He couldn't figure the girl out. Meanwhile, Eden wondered what he thought was so deep about her. She wasn't very much at all, naïve and still very young; He would surely be disappointed with whatever he found.

If only she knew what was buried within.

They sat in silence for what felt like a moment, but the dipping sun and replacing moon said something more. She did not want to return the house, it was not home anymore. It never was, that she was beginning to realize. Alec watched her, his eyes seeming to glow in the midway of night and dusk. Eden glanced to him, meeting his gaze head on. Her eyes had originally looked crimson, but now, he could see that they weren't a true red. There were thick thrashes of carbon and coffee with a hint of gold at the iris. They were an astonishing sight to behold. She saw a girl in his mind and gasped, shocked by the horror of her beauty. She was hideously magnificent, beautiful in the darkest of ways. The girl was not meant for anything, but pure seduction from her full lips to the long eyelashes. Her eyes were paralyzing, their color so demented they could turn someone to stone.

"What are you thinking about?" she breathed, entranced and terrified by what the image in his mind. Alec was again perplexed by her, the question was one she could answer, was it not? He did not pursue it, noting the terror in her gaze. She was truly an anomaly.

"You."

Eden shook her head vigorously. As Renesmee's twin, she looked like her. She never questioned that. They were identical, weren't they? They had to be. Her head slowed before pausing and a look of deep thought arose, her eyes blinking quickly. She stood abruptly and took off like a shot in to the woods. Alec was left astounded by her sheer speed and had only her scent to follow, which was fading quickly. How unusual. This girl was just full of surprises.

She barreled in the house, disturbing everyone as she'd been moving so fast they hadn't even sensed her coming. Fast as light, perhaps. Renesmee stood from her place in the kitchen, pushing aside her cup of coffee. Jacob looked up at her, "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Eden is back."

Eden was back, but she was not the same. She now stood in the bathroom before a mirror for the first time in her life. She looked nothing of Renesmee. Not even close. Perhaps the same nose, but that was not a relevant facet in the rest of her being. From her dark, pin-straight tresses that gleamed like silk to the haunting shade of her eyes to the snow-white color of her skin, she was the demonic version of her sister, but even then, she looked nothing like her. Their faces were different. She didn't know who she was before, but now, she couldn't believe that the outer being was this oh-so-horrifying person. Was she even a person?

She didn't know.

Alec arrived at the house moments later as the Cullen's gathered in the living room just outside the bathroom door, puzzled and slightly concerned. Most of them, at least. Renesmee stood at the front of the huddle, her eyebrows drawn in worry.

"What happened?" Bella demanded of the Volturi member.

Alec wasn't sure, but he didn't want to seem inferior to these people. They weren't below him, though he did know they feared him and he'd prefer it that way. He rather not be tested and forced to hurt anyone.

"She saw herself in my thoughts and spooked," Alec said, then pieced it all together. "She's never seen herself before... has she?"

Silence fell as the door to the bathroom opened. A gasp emerged from Renesmee at the sight of her twin. Everyone had the same question, but words died upon their lips. Alec stared, knowing exactly what happened as the blood-red tears streamed down Eden's cheeks. Her hair was gone, all of it. She had shaved her head bald, the dark fuzz all that was left. Eden was a sad sight to behold, pathetically small and lost. Edward felt sorrow for the girl, something he hadn't expected.

They then watched in awe as the hair she had rid grew back at an alarming pace. The little pricks of black lengthened and began to flow past her shoulders. Eden's body began to shake as sobs wrenched past her lips. Alec saw it coming, as he was sure everyone did, but was the only one to move at the moment she began to collapse. In his arms, she cried. Her hair pooled around them, longer than before and shimmering with the radiance only an immortal possessed.

"It won't stop growing," she hiccuped, "Why wont it stop?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this took forever and I also apologize for the short-ish length, but it'll all make sense in the end. Hope you liked it! Remember to spread the love and until next time, stay safe! Good luck at school this week, everyone 3**

 **Allie**


	6. Chapter Five: Reality

Chapter Five: Reality

There was something about the way the earth rotated that Eden could feel deep within her being. She lived an eternity below the ground, no sign of the sun or life beyond the soft noise above her. Yet, she could sense the beginning of a day, the sun as it rose beyond the East horizon in it's journey West. This was the first morning in her entire lifetime that she did not rise with the pull of an unseen force, though the morning glow bled through the opaque curtains. She wasn't sure she was ready for this day to begin and she silently willed the sun to wait to depart, though she knew it was a futile plea. As this day would inevitably commence, so too would the sun rise. Eden was forced to find solace in the fact that this day would also come to an end and so too would the sun set.

She waited until she could hear her sister skipping through the woods, her delicate footfalls hardly making a thud at all. Rensemee danced through the trees, her parents laughing with pure joy at their youngest child's antics. She had grown in to a beautiful young woman, yet had retained a child-like charisma. Eden sometimes wondered if it was the naiveté that the people she was meant to call her family appreciated about Ren; She was ignorant enough to trust their every word. Eden had read many books, thousands upon thousands, in her time and though it would never replace true experience, she utilized their knowledge. Her family locked her away for several reasons, most of which she knew, but they kept her here not because of anything she did, rather because of how the majority of them felt about her. Eden was condemned there for a single, foolish mistake and she hadn't felt she paid a price, but was rather given a blessing in a way. She just hadn't quite figured out what that blessing might be.

She didn't remember much of the night before, aside from the events leading up to her fall in to hysteria. Alec had carried her, knowing full and well no one else in her family would touch her. Ren, however, was too weak to hold her weight, even if she'd wanted to care for her twin. They had set her in an old guest room. Eden wondered if they lumped Alec in the same space in an attempt to keep the monsters together or if he willingly choose to stay nearby. Either could be true. Nonetheless, he took the couch and had remained silent for the greater part of several hours, watching her, though it was not a prying gaze. Eden laid beneath the soft blankets, staring blankly at the crisp, white ceiling. She had felt her hair grow longer throughout the night, even if it was only a few centimeters.

The day before had not been what she expected. She never wanted to look in a mirror again, only to see the painful thoughts and feelings directed towards her were rational. Eden looked every part of a demon and yet, nothing like one at all. The contradicting nature of her appearance horrified her, confused her, and sent her spiraling in to the first panic attack she'd ever experienced. The witnesses were uncomfortable to discover she was more than an empty shell, that she possessed emotions and felt them so intensely. That made their decision years ago feel more weighted than ever before.

"Why is it when I see myself in your thoughts, I look so angelic, yet in a mirror, I look like... like a beast?" she whispered, knowing full and well how attuned to her Alec had become in the span of twelve hours. She understood it just as well; Her whole body felt as if there was an invisible connection between them, allowing her to sense him on a deeper level than anyone else in the house, other than Ren.

Alec wasn't startled by the question. He'd been wondering what it was that scared her about his thoughts, as he did see her for the magnificent woman she was. In fact, he knew what it was like to look in the mirror and not recognize who is looking back, only for everyone else to see someone else entirely. That's what had happened yesterday and Eden was still wondering which image was the right one. Though, he couldn't tell her. That was for her to decide.

"I see you differently than you will see yourself," his response was slow, deep and low, "I see perfection where you will see flaw."

An unfamiliar warmth bloomed in Eden's chest, spiraled through her veins and fluttered around her belly. She suddenly felt like air was on low supply, but when she took a breath, all she could smell was him. His essence was comparable to the sweet smell of a post-downpour as the sun melted the Earth combined with a hint of honey nectar, saccharine herbs and a piquant mixture of spices. It was almost as if, after living on the planet for so long, he had absorbed the aroma of it all and now, released it as his own signature scent. It was absolutely intoxicating, but she remained stone. Eden had no words in response to his statement, unsure of what he was trying to say so she stood from the bed and took a left in to the bathroom to dress for another day.

* * *

"She is absolutely not going to school with us! She'll kill somebody!" Rosalie hissed, her palms slamming on to the dining room table. She was livid at the mere notion; who thought it would be a good idea to sick the psycho freak on to a college campus full of humans? It was totally ridiculous and she couldn't stomach the idea to even consider.

"Well, we can't leave her alone. Esme and I have to go to the hospital just the same as you all must go to school. I feel more comfortable having her under watch and she seems to have enough control over herself to refrain." Carlisle comments, glancing around the faces at the table.

The truth of the matter was that Eden was unpredictable. Alec even more so. Leaving them in the house, all day, with no one to prevent either of them from going on a killing spree was a thought that weighed so heavily over Carlisle's shoulders. Jake was the only one who didn't attend the school, but he was running his new auto shop. Meanwhile, the pack had returned to Forks. There weren't a lot of options.

"I was assigned to watch the girl and so I will. I understand your customs of not drinking human blood so I will follow that directive. I will take her hunting far enough away from the hiking trails should she need to go, otherwise, we will not leave the house. You have my word, Carlisle. I am not here to cause trouble, but rather observe and offer my assistance when required."

All eyes shifted to Alec and Eden as they entered the dining room. They had been very quiet about the whole ordeal, but it wasn't a shock that another immortal would catch a word or two. Eden stood silently behind Alec, head bowed forward as if she were in mourning. Ren shifted in her seat, facing her grandfather, "I don't understand why this is such a big deal; She's not a blood-thirsty newborn. Eden has perfect control over herself, can't you see that?"

"Renesmee," her father began, eyes flickering to Eden for a moment, "You've only seen her in a controlled environment. Outside of that, we have no idea what she's capable of. It's too dangerous to put innocent lives at danger... again."

Eden felt something boiling inside of her and before she could rein the intense emotion back, her tongue began forming words that held a biting lilt.

"Though you all may feel entitled to your inane opinions of how "dangerous" I may or may not be, the only being in this room who has any semblance of an idea of who I am is Renesmee. The rest of you have not a single notion of what I'm capable of and if you haven't noticed, I'm more than able to control myself. You think of me as a savage monster, but take a look in the mirror; you're a bunch of charlatans. I stand before you and you don't even speak to my face. What does that say of you?"

Rosalie snapped to her feet, "It says that we don't think of you as a party worth addressing; you're nothing, but a monster. Do you remember what you did? How many innocents you slaughtered?"

"I remember perfectly, Rosalie, and I also remember what all of you did as well; nothing. None of you choose to solve the problem, but rather lock her away in a basement for twenty years. What if Renesmee had been the one to be left unattended?"

"That would never happen and she would never kill an human!" Bella was on her feet now, her eyes livid and wild.

Eden looked to Renesmee, awaiting her to admit her secret. She had killed someone. Like Eden, it had been an accident. Ren met her twin's gaze and bowed her head in silence. She would not admit to her mistake for it could risk her place on the pedestal. Alec noted the exchange though everyone else had been focused on Eden and what she would say next.

"And yet, it was alright to leave me on my own? Am I not your child as well, Bella? I vaguely remember being loved by every single one of you at one point, but one mistake and I'm cast away. Now, years later, I'm not even given the chance to prove myself. Redemption seems to be a concept no one here has discovered. So be it. Alec has agreed to watch over me; perhaps he should keep me in the basement until you all return, if that makes everyone more _comfortable_."

No one could conjure a response to her final statement. She took her leave and disappeared down the hall. Renesmee felt horrible, ugly guilt settling in her chest; She wanted their family to accept Eden, but not at the cost of her parents looking at her the way they looked at her sister. That thought slammed in to Eden's chest with the force of mac-track. Halfway up the stairs, she shattered on the steps at the realization that she was more alone than ever before. She did not even have her sister in this reality. Eden began to long for the safety and comfort of the basement, but returning now would not reset the events that had already occurred.

This was her world now and she would have to adapt. Somehow.


	7. Chapter Six: Doves

Chapter Six: Doves

He hadn't signed up for babysitting, but it seemed that's what this assignment would be. He couldn't find the will to be bothered, however. Eden was more than what any of them realized, he could feel it. He could feel other things too, but words were incapable of explanation at this point. Alec stood silently as the Cullen clan took their leave, no one furthering the discussion on Eden's whereabouts for the remainder of the day. Edward confirmed Alec was genuine in his promise and that seemed to be enough for the lot of them. The only one not so concerned was the curly haired one with the horrid scars, Jasper, Alec believed his name to be. Unlike Aro, he had little interest in any of the various covens. What he knew of them was what he was told and he held those statements in his mind with a grain of salt, as was custom in his position.

When the last of Carlisle's offspring had left, he made his way toward the muted sobs. Although fleeting, the look shared between Eden and Renesmee was one he could not get out his mind. So obvious was it that Renesmee, the golden child everyone admired and held in the greatest of respect, had killed a human. It delighted Alec for the strangest of reasons, knowing that this symbolic hybrid had skeletons in her closet and blood on her hands. She wasn't so perfect after all.

Alec came to find Eden awkwardly collapsed on the stairs, her body still as death, but he heard her soft, ragged breaths as if they were upon his ear. He wasn't sure what to do, as he wasn't one to usually offer sympathy nor consolation to anyone on an occasion such as an assignment. Alec briefly considered passing his gift over her mind, allowing her to slip away for just a moment, but it felt wrong. That raised his head with a start; never before had he considered right and wrong when it came to his gift. This day, and the many to follow, he was sure, would be so much easier if he kept her in a gift-induced coma until the Cullen coven returned. That would be preferable to them, he was sure of it, but as he looked upon her stillness, it unnerved him. She separated mind and body all on her own. It seemed criminal to further that connection.

Eden's head rose in that moment, her eyes meeting his. Thick, dark burgundy steaks masked her cheeks from the tears of blood she had cried and yet, he still saw so much beauty. Alec removed a handkerchief from his coat pocket, gently caressed her face. Vampires cannot cry, so he naturally assumed that Eden would not be able to cry, but perhaps, this was a hybrid's way of shedding tears. Alec made a mental note to ask of Renesmee's tears, if they held the same quality, or if she could even cry at all. His thoughts quickly drifted back to Eden, her clear face seeming to glow in the darkness of the morning storm. She held her gaze steadily in to his.

"You take care of me too often," she murmured, her hand tangling around his wrist, "I don't understand why."

He shook his head, "Nor do I, dove."

"Dove," she repeated the pet name, testing the taste upon her tongue, "I've not heard that one quite before."

Moving his hand away from her face, but still holding her gaze, a shadow of smile flickered in his eyes. It bore the warmth of pleasure upon Eden, as she felt proud to have startled such a reaction from him.

"It's not of common use... I've not said it nor heard it in quite awhile myself." his statement was weighted, the amusement fleeting from his eyes as they drifted to another world, another time. Eden watched, mesmerized by this impossible man. He was a difficult puzzle to solve, but she wondered so much what the full picture would show. Something beautiful, something wonderful, that she was sure said picture would show.

* * *

Renesmee moved through the halls in a daze, her books clutched tightly to her chest. Jasper walked with her, sensing the strange mixture of emotions rolling off the young hybrid in waves. The deep, intense guilt that surrounded her confused him, seeing as Renesmee rarely did anything wrong. He couldn't even think of a time she had disobeyed a word of Edward or Bella, or anyone else. She was a great child and becoming a fine young woman, which made him incredibly curious when it came to the misplaced emotions she was feeling so deeply.

"Is everything alright, Ness?" he couldn't control his tongue and immediately regretted asking when her large, mocha eyes met his. The golden flecks seemed to pulse, anxious and terrified. Her skin, already pale as ivory, seemed to lose the slight glow of warmth. Her innocent face seemed overrun with secrets and before he could say anymore, she rushed off. He was left in the hallway, even more perplexed as he watched her disappear in to the mass of bodies. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next class, but Jasper's priorities lied elsewhere. He moved out of the way of the passing students as he dialed Bella's number.

Renesmee wasn't sure if Jasper knew anything or not and she wasn't sure how to keep her secret for much longer. It was a horrible, ugly thing that she did and even though it was an accident, she felt the weight of that mistake pushing against her body like the weight of the world. She turned in the bathroom and locked herself in a stall, heart racing furiously against her chest. It was there that she finally allowed herself to feel freely, think openly, and cry uncontrollably. She also realized her secret may not be able to be kept for much longer. Sniffling, she pulled out her phone and texted Jake, asking him to come get her. She had long wished not to have to share the burden with anyone, but if anyone must know, they must know it from her. Especially Jacob.

* * *

Eden had been gazing out the window when she felt it, the sudden anxiety washing over her followed by immense guilt. Worry and fear were not things Eden felt often, as she had very little that bothered her. Before moving aboveground, that is, but guilt was something she regarded very carefully. She was not one to apologize for something that was not her fault and that was how she distinguished between her emotions, and the ones that Ren subconsciously shared. No matter what the distance, Eden could feel her sister. Blinking, she stood and made her way towards the front of the house, but stopped short. She knew exactly where her sister was, though she couldn't be sure how, and she felt a pull to go to her, care for her, comfort her, but she was ordered to stay here. Alec was watching her from his place on the couch, a book in his palm that he had not given an ounce of his attention. Since the moment they shared earlier that morning, he longed to know Eden and grow close to her, claim her even, but he saw that she was not ready nor were they all that acquainted... she hardly knew herself, let alone him.

"Has someone come to visit?" he asked, though he knew there was not a soul for miles in any given direction. He gave Carlisle credit for always moving his family to such secluded, rural areas while also maintaining a modern feel to the home. Practicality and safety seemed to be his top priority, which made Alec question his reasoning abilities when it came to Eden. Everyone seemed to lose their wits about themselves in her presence.

"Ren is upset."

Alec tilted his head, "Do you desire to go to her?"

"Very much so," Eden murmured, her arms wrapping around herself as she forcibly turned from the door and took a seat beside Alec on the couch, "I worry for her. Her ignorance is a pawn against her when it regards our family and that Jacob man."

He noted the grimace on her face, but said nothing. It was true; Renesmee was not aware of the dealings her family and the man she loved had going on. Everyone kept things from her, afraid that it might taint her or change the innocence that they worshiped in her. Though, Eden knew that innocence would soon fade with her childhood as nothing ever stays the same for too long. Alec wasn't sure how to comfort her so he simply took her hand and turned his attention to the book, unaware of the impact that made on the ever-learning Eden.

The only physical attention she had received since emerging in to the world was from this man she felt an undeniable pull too and she wished to further her knowledge on what could become of it, but in the same thought, uncertainty waited. She wasn't sure what was to be said on his feelings toward her. He found her to be fascinating, beautiful, and intelligent, but what more could he possibly know? Less than a hundred words had been spoken between them. To share more than these subtle shows of affection seemed rushed and foolish, premature if not cherished before something more than an acquaintanceship blossomed. Eden bowed her head against his shoulder, allowing the steady flow of static to move between them. Alec was already still, but something about her allowing his comfort froze him. The book he held was merely a prop for him to direct his nerves, before he realized what a foolish man he was being. With one hand, he closed the book and put it off to the side.

His full attention was upon Eden. She blinked, turning her head up to him, "What of me calls to you so?"

"I could ask the same of you." Alec sighed, curling his fingers through hers before raising their joined hands as an example, "You seem just as hypnotized by these small shows of a budding friendship as I. I know not what to make of this or you or anything, if I'm honest, but perhaps I should lie, pretend that I'm not completely enamored by your presence."

"Awfully strong choice of words, sir," she mused, smiling slightly as she took their hands in to her lap. "You hardly know me."

"You hardly know yourself." he said, unabashed in admitting to her what she already knew. Her eyes fluttered at that, lips parted with a sigh, "Be that as it may, you should know that sets us apart... I know not myself and therefore, cannot know you any better."

"Patience, dove, is a learned quality when you have forever."


	8. Chapter Seven: Air

Chapter Seven: Air

Renesmee couldn't bear the words that were burning her tongue, singeing her throat and fogging her brain. Jacob had whisked her away from school like the knight in shining armor he would continue to prove himself to be, or so she hoped. His hand curled around hers, eyes patient. Suffocating was his compassion, she couldn't do it. She had to do it. Just say it, she snapped to herself, but there was never a bigger regret than the one that chipped her shoulder. It was more than a murder, more than an accident. It was a vile thing she did while still young, still stupid.

"What's going on, Ness? You're shaking." he whispered, his hand caressing her cheek. He was so gentle, so caring, so loving. She couldn't hurt him like this, it was wrong. She loved him so much and she hated herself more than ever before. Taking a breath, Renesmee met his gaze, eyebrows drawn in sorrow, "I did something terrible."

He leaned forward, engaged and urging her to go on. She broke from his eyes, the deep, warm look of adoration too much to concede. A warm tear splashed on her knee; she hadn't realized she began crying.

"Jacob," she gasped, her breaths ragged from the sobs that shook her diaphragm, "I... I killed someone."

* * *

Eden wandered around the backyard, not straying past the border that met the woodland. Her arms wrapped around her middle as she took each leisured step. Rain drops patted against her in a steady, gentle stream. She was somewhere between damp and wet, but couldn't find the will to care or return inside to dry off. The Cullen's returned home early and were gathering for a family conference regarding Ren. She disappeared from school, but they were confident she was with Jacob. Whatever was bothering her, he would help her through it. That comment turned Eden's stomach, bile burning through her like a wild fire. The truth in the statement made it all the more sickening.

"Eden," Edward called, leaning out the back door. She glanced back at him, an impassive look on her face. He chose to ignore it, "Would you mind joining us for a moment?"

"Yes." she said, "I would mind."

Taken aback by the resolute honesty, he cleared his throat, "Nonetheless, we need to speak to you."

She followed him in, her arms uncurling from her torso. As she entered the house, a towel appeared in front of her. Glancing up, she met the irritated gaze of Rosalie. Snarling, the blond vampire thrust the white material at her face, "What, are you waiting for an invitation?"

Eden grasped the towel, merely holding it as she was led in to the dining room. Several heads looked up as she entered, roaming over her like it was the first time they were seeing her. Edward took his seat beside Bella and Rosalie next to Emmett. There were two other chairs, but they were not offered to her and she did not take it upon herself to pretend the offer stood at all.

"Eden, would you happen to know why Renesmee left school today?" Carlisle asked, not waiting for the awkward tension to thicken any more than it already had.

"I would not."

"You're lying." Rosalie snapped.

"Rosalie," Esme chided, "If she doesn't know, she doesn't know. What reason would she have to lie about this?"

"Maybe because she's involved," Rosalie countered, glaring at the dark-haired hybrid, "Maybe she's trying to save herself rather than worry about her own sister."

Eden had never wanted to rip someone's tongue out before. It was the strangest desire, but if it would be the end all to this insolent shrew's tirade, she wouldn't think twice. However, with a telepathic mind, she would still be forced to endure relentless, unwarranted abuse. Sedating her rampant thoughts, Eden cocked an eyebrow.

"I assure you, Rosalie, I would never choose myself over Renesmee. Renesmee always comes first, is that not a law of the universe?"

"That's enough," Bella interrupted, "Eden, you need to grow up and stop throwing our mistakes in our face. It was not the wisest decision, but holding on to this is childish."

Eden pursed her lips, the only sign of her impatience. Jasper noted the way her emotions continued to flow calmly, as if she were in complete control of her subconscious self. Perhaps she was. This tame, placated demeanor was familiar, reflected by Bella in her time as a newborn and Edward after coming to terms with his new life. It was becoming clear how similar Eden was to her parents and yet, something great set her apart from them.

"Assuming the problem will merely go away if you pretend it never existed is also quite naive. Contemplating your own thoughts and emotions on a matter, then concluding a decision solely based upon how you feel before considering those around you is another incredibly immature thing to do, if not selfish. We may continue with this bickering of who the childish one is until the end of time," she paused, glancing around the room and allowing someone to speak up, but for once no one had anything to say. "If any of you choose to point fingers, perhaps we should consider that overcoming an abandonment of twenty years is not something I have the capability of 'growing out of'. I do not throw these sentiments in your face, Bella, or anyone else's. Renesmee is the main priority of this family. What happens when she marries Jacob and moves out? What will you all do with your time then?"

There was silence and Bella bowed her head towards Edward, pulling her lip between her teeth. She did not expect Eden to have anything to say or put so calmly. Her words were always so calculated, so strong and the validity was unnerving. That girl was far too perceptive. It was unnerving.

"You may go, Eden," Carlisle cleared his throat, "If you have nothing else to add."

"I do," she said, "While it may not be my place, you all must face the reality of Renesmee being a human, rather than a golden standard forced to conquer the world by way of doing no wrong. Renesmee is a person. People make mistakes and it is because you all cannot find it within yourselves to forgive me for my wrongdoings that she fears sharing her own. Perhaps that's why she left today..." Eden trailed off, "It's also very well I could be wrong."

With a drop of her shoulder, Eden left the room and returned outside. Alec remained off to the side, invisible and silent. He grinned as he watched her leave, evermore impressed by what was inside of that beautiful creature's mind. The rest of the table exchanged uncomfortable glances, unsure and unsettled.

"She's dangerous," Rosalie sneered, watching Eden exit the home. "She reminds me of Victoria."

Jasper whipped his gaze to Rose, "Victoria doesn't even compare."

"She hasn't lied," Edward commented, "She's merely stated before us what she sees. Eden is perceptive and by telling us what we refuse to admit, she scares us."

Rose shifted in her seat, but said nothing. The table fell in to silence as the sound of Jacob's motorcycle was heard in the distance. The reason behind Renesmee's disappearing act would soon be answered. Alec pressed off the wall he'd occupied, deciding to join Eden in the backyard. As he slipped outside, she stopped pacing and looked back at him, crimson eyes weighted. It bothered him how much he saw in her gaze, the depth of her thoughts and how often she would dwell on a single notion often caused the light to dim. How could the Cullen's not see how much she had to offer?

"She told him." Eden murmured, taking a small step toward Alec. He wanted to be near her and he didn't wonder for even a fleeting second what might be thought of their closeness, for it wasn't about anyone else why he took the lonesome girl before him into his arms. She accepted the hug, her arms curling around his waist as her cheek pressed against his chest. It was strange how she found such a resounding satisfaction at her current position. She never wanted to leave his arms.

"She's going to tell everyone."

Alec quietly mused this, "Perhaps that's good."

"I worry for her."

Taking a step back, he moved just enough to look Eden in the eye. He cupped her face with both of his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. Her lashes fluttered, growing more and more enamored by the handsome man that continued to show her more than he led others to believe was his true person.

"You worry far too much."


	9. Chapter Eight: Fidelity

Chapter Eight: Fidelity

It was as if she hadn't spoken. No one moved, breathed, or even blinked. Time was frozen, so absolutely still that she perked her ears to listen for the quiet ticking of the clock in the kitchen. Sure enough, it was there. Topaz gazes glimmered at her, unseeing.

Jacob's eyes were limitless pools of ash; an internal battle of mind over matter ensued, pure fury begged to be unleashed while the rational voice of his conscience talked him down. He was impressed by his own control, knowing two decades ago he would've run off to kill something. The source of this control was Renesmee. He had to be here for her, support her, encourage her and be there as a comfort. She needed him to get through this. Her chest was heavy, her lungs aching as she continued to hold her breath and it was his hand curling around hers that expelled a sigh from her lips.

"It… it was an accident," Renesmee murmured, her voice soft yet ragged from the tears in her throat, "I didn't know that alcohol would affect me differently and I just wanted to fit in, to be normal back then. A boy from school singled me out, something I hadn't experienced before and I let him take me upstairs and I don't know, I couldn't control myself."

Jacob turned his head away, not wanting to hear the story twice. While it had been before their relationship had blossomed, the mere thought of another person putting their filthy, vile hands on his one true love nearly pushed him over the edge. He wanted to rip something apart, punch a wall, sate this blood-thirsty desire for vengence. He turned his neck, stretching the muscles as if it would relax the tension that was born from his discomfort.

"What happened upstairs, Renesmee?" Bella urged her to continue, eyes wide with worry. A moment of silence passed as Renesmee considered her words.

"Things became intense," Swallowing hard, she glanced at Jacob before dropping her gaze to her lap. "I remember feeling warm, excited, and then, I was out of it. I was so thirsty and his throat was- and I couldn't-I just… I bit him, but I couldn't let go. I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't stop and then, then he stopped breathing."

"What did you do with the body?" Emmett asked, earning a nasty look from the rest of the table, though Edward and Jasper were musing along the same thought.

"Nothing," she whimpered, shaking her head, "I left him there, I was so scared and ashamed and I didn't know what to do."

Hot, fat tears raced down her flushed cheeks and she turned into Jake's arms, sobbing against his chest. He held her tight in his embrace, rubbing smooth circles over her back. Bella shared a remorseful look with Edward, before each person at the table exchanged a glance; there was only one thing they could say. Bella stood and approached her daughter, kneeling before her. A cold palm laid gently against Renesmee's knee and squeezed ever-so-slightly. Turning her head to face judgement, bronze affliction met saffron compassion.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Bella said, smiling weakly at her broken child. Renesmee felt a new wave of tears fill her eyes, but it was relief that flooded her heart. She collapsed into her mother's arms as Bella continued to murmur, "It's okay, it's okay."

"I'm sorry, mama. I'm so sorry." Renesmee cried, but was hushed by the loving words of her family as they sedated her fear of being turned away, of being rejected and disowned, of becoming Eden.

This thought of Ness's dribbled into Edward's mind and he froze, pausing as the situation sunk in. Renesmee killed someone in a drunken blood lust, as punishment she received hugs and kisses. Eden killed someone as an ignorant child and as punishment, was locked away in a basement for twenty years. He tried to reason with his now weighted conscience, reasoning that Eden had been put in "time out" for an insignificant amount of time in life of forever, but even that cop out of a justification could not lift the internal guilt of comprehending his and his family's hypocrisy. Eden knew what Ness did and knew how they would handle it, but how did she have them figured out after such a short time in their presence? His typhlotic eyes cleared and he found Eden staring back at him, her gaze holding the answer to his question, even if she didn't realize it. Something of Eden reminded him of a myth he'd been told as a child, one of an all-knowing entity, born of two worlds and kept by neither. She was wise beyond her years, only to grow more intrinsically educated.

Eden turned away and took Alec's hand, allowing him to guide her into the forest. He heard what happened moments before, the story and the response. It was sickening to see the softest spot of the Cullen's was a pitiful hybrid, one who had no exceptional abilities and was on the path of an 18th-century housewife without complaint. As a man born in that common reality, he thought it odd that he found strong-willed independence fascinating and felt it held more substance than an easily placated flower. Intelligence over loveliness was uncommon, but he had found loveliness was a mirage that only lasted until the pretty lips began to bore him every time they attempted to elicit excitement. With Eden, he colored himself a man of extreme karma. She had more to offer than just her exquisite beauty, something he had originally thought to say so much of a person and yet, it said nothing of her.

Who she was was thicker than skin, buried so deep within her and completely apart of everything that made her an individual, one that had distracted him time and time again. They strolled in the calm drizzle, silent and comforted by one another's presence. Never in his life had he been so content and felt such completeness in his heart. Of all things he expected of his assignment, finding someone so perfectly crafted for him had not been on the list. He wondered briefly if he had found his mate, but brushed the thought aside. Such notions would tie him to an expectation and something he learned about Eden was that she never did what you would expect.

Quite the opposite, and by lord, he admired her all the more for it. His gaze wandered to look at the beauty beside him, his eyes caressing her pearl complexion. Though beads of rain dripped down her cheeks, dampening her clothes, and her shoulders were worn down from heavy burdens, she glimmered like an angel under the pale sigh of the fading sun. The immortal man was left breathless by her enchantment.

Feeling the weight of his wonder, Eden met his eye. Truly interested in what he was thinking, she attuned her senses to the quiet hum she felt within. She expected to hear his thoughts, or see what he saw as he gazed at her, but instead, the world turned to gray around them; she saw only him and what he felt in brilliant colors. She saw him surrounded by a lavender cocoon of serenity, painted with peach thrashes of admiration, soft violet-colored fondness, and lined with silver thoughtfulness. She could smell his loam complacency, and was refreshed by the taste of his cool satisfaction. When he smiled at her, his colors gleamed brighter, the radiance stealing her breath. She smiled back when she realized that he was just as tangled in her as she was in him.

She wasn't surprised by what he felt, because she felt it too.


	10. Chapter Nine: Spirit

Chapter Nine: Spirit

The warmth of September was swept away as October bloomed trees of crimson and gold, welcoming sunny days and cool weather. Eden had kept her distance over the last few weeks, feeling betrayed by her sister. She understood exactly what Ren meant, as it was clear how the Cullens felt about Eden, but nonetheless, she expected more of her sister. It was becoming quite clear to her that she shouldn't expect much at all, however, Alec disagreed. They had found their place in the woods, near a small creek in an alcove of bushes. A wall of sediment cocooned them from the walking trail, forming a small waterfall that sputtered with the force of the river five miles north of where they sat. They rested on a fallen tree, the sun glittering past the swaying brush of the tall trees.

"She's naive, younger at heart than you or I," he said, reaching out to tuck her long hair behind her ear. It was an attempt for her to meet his gaze and it worked, she turned her head. Their eyes met. His were softer than usual, a compassionate gleam she hadn't seen before, "She has nothing if she doesn't have her family."

"She would have me." Eden sighed, "Though I know that's not enough for her. She's starved for attention, no matter how much she has."

Alec smirked, tilting his head, "She was raised that way, dove, you cannot fault her for a learned behavior."

"Why defend her?"

"Why attack her?"

Eden felt her chest grow heavy, her shoulders tightened with denial and shame, "I never did such a thing."

"You think ill of someone you love dearly, merely because she felt something very real: fear. Fear of losing the only people she's ever known at the cost of an accident, a mistake; fear of rejection and loneliness. Be aware, I agree not with her choice to allow your suffrage at the cost of her happiness, but you must admit, if the roles were reversed, you would know no better. Tis not her actions I defend, but her ignorance."

"Why defend her at all?" Eden said, her tone clipped. "What do you owe her?"

"I owe her nothing, but this conversation hurts you."

Her back straightened, "You do not know everything, Alec."

His laughter filled the air. It was a rare sound, but one that Eden had fallen for. She couldn't hold her pinched face while someone so beautiful glowed, illuminated by amusement and adoration. Peach and lilac danced around his form, the edge fuzzy with rose pink. There was a darkness near the center of his aura, telling of his focus on the conversation, but nonetheless, he was happy. She couldn't help but taste the sweet nectar of such a pure emotion, a small grin cracking the serious shell that cemented her expression.

"No... Not everything, but most things, dove; most things I do know. I know you miss her. I know you want to talk to her. So, do it. Speak with your sister, let her know that she has burned you. Renesmee is not cruel, but she's weak of heart. She would benefit from your strength."

"Perhaps."

Alec smiled, shaking his head at Eden's stubbornness, but he reached for her hand. As their fingers tangled together, Eden decided she would talk to her sister. She must, if she wanted to salvage their relationship. Alec's hand squeezed hers, reassuring and solidifying her resolve. He may be right about most things, but there was one thing he was wrong about; Eden did not think she was strong, for it was she who benefited from his strength.

* * *

Renesmee paced around the living room, her ears perked for her sister's footsteps. They were different from others, softer, lighter, quieter. She almost couldn't hear Eden approaching most of the time, unless she listened for her. She asked Jasper if it was the same for him, as he was the only one that had warmed up to her twin. Jasper conceded that indeed, Eden was stealthy. She missed Eden desperately and the guilt that had lifted from her chest upon her confession had only fallen upon her shoulders when her sister disappeared from the room. No one else had noticed, but Renesmee had felt it with a resounding punch in the stomach. She didn't mean to rub salt in the open wound, but she had ripped out Eden's heart and shoved her nose in it. It was an awful feeling, but she knew it could not compare to what Eden must feel.

The second she heard Alec's footfalls, which were only slightly louder than Eden, she took off. Ren flew out the door and shot to the opening of the brush just as Eden and Alec emerged, hands clutched together. Renesmee worried about Eden's fascination with one of the most feared immortals, but she saw the way he looked at her. His stone exterior seemed to fall away and a warmth she never realized he could express shone through. They exchanged a knowing look, Alec smirking as he walked on into the house. Eden turned and met Ren's gaze, not attempting a fake smile. She held her neutral expression with her eyes guarded.

"Can we talk?"

Eden lifted her chin, "About?"

"Let's walk," Renesmee suggested, raising her arm in a sloppy gesture to the woods. "I need to apologize for what I thought the other day. It was a horrible, awful, ugly thing to have even formed into words; Eden, I am so sorry. Please, give me a chance to explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Ren, I understand." Eden said, her stare still frosty.

Renesmee refused to let it go so easily. Grabbing her sister's hand, she met her gaze and forced Eden to feel her woe. Eden's eyes widened. Genuine remorse filled Ren with coal, darkness straight to her core and laced with a deep, maroon guilt. It tasted bitter, smelled of sulfur, and felt grainy on her tongue. Eden tugged gently, enough to convey she would comply. The duo walked into the woods, hand in hand. It was quiet at first, neither spoke in to the silence of the coming dusk. Renesmee released a weighted sigh, "I love you, Eden, I didn't mean for that thought to hurt you. No one expects others to be listening in on their thoughts..."

Eden was speechless. The notion hadn't occurred to her that most people did _not_ hear thoughts or filter them accordingly. She hadn't considered that it was only she and her father that were capable of such talents, meaning everyone else lived in blissful silence. She had stupidly assumed everyone could hear thoughts and everyone was reserved with thought, only thinking so loudly when alone. A few things clicked in that moment and suddenly, Eden realized she had been very selfish and very ignorant. Those hadn't been her thoughts to be listening to at all; it was none of her business what her sister thought in her own, private mind.

"I was wrong, Ren, I shouldn't have been listening to you to begin with; it wasn't my place."

Renesmee shook her head, "No, no, no. It was my fault; it was awful for me to even think that."

Eden reached out and pulled her twin into her arms. They clutched each other as if they would be separated forever should they let go. All faults were forgiven, as the twins had easily resolved their dispute with the love and understanding that sisters know better than themselves. However beautiful a moment, Eden tensed. She sensed approaching immortals, their dusty age and copper-flavored bloodlust a pungent odor in the air. In a single, swift movement, Eden had placed Renesmee behind her. Four figures emerged from the trees in the distance as the sun sunk below the horizon, a curtain of darkness draped over the earth. Glowing crimson eyes was all Ren could see, her heart dropping and her stomach churning. She felt Jacob, but he was far. Too far. She sent out a call anyway, having no other hope of contact.

"Evenin', ladies," a deep drawl echoed to their ears, sinister with intent. "A bit late for such pretty, young dames like you two to be roaming about, don't you think?"

Eden's throat rumbled, a low growl vibrating her chest.

"Interesting... Neither one of you smell like us," the man said, his eyes flashing to Renesmee, " _You_ smell absolutely divine, darling, but _what are you_?"

Eden saw every inch of all four vampires, her eyes as accustomed to the dark as they are in the light. Zane was their leader and eldest brother, as his thoughts identified himself. His dark hair hung in glossy waves to his shoulders, his face symmetrical and carved from hard, smoldering angles. He was large, tall and wide. Zane popped the collar of his leather jacket. Eden stood taller, surveying his crew. Only one other made her uneasy, due to his size. He exceeded six foot and was all brawn, but he held an air of arrogance drawn in by the fact that he knew he was intimidating. The other two were smaller, younger in the face, but still filled with conceit as they rolled with two seasoned nomads. They wouldn't be an issue to discard.

Renesmee shook, her bones chilled from the fear. Eden remained stoney, her only thought was to protect her sister. She needed a plan. She surveyed her opponents and concluded her biggest battle would be Zane. She hadn't figured out his weakness, beyond Renesmee, but she was absolutely not about to use her sister as a distraction. Mount Everest on his right was clumsy, she could tell from the way he stood as if he might lose his footing at any moment. Dumb and Dumber grinned like chesire cats on Zane's left, as if they were untouchable. She was almost positive they would flee, but she couldn't allow that. They might return with a bigger group, if not for revenge. Loose ends were unacceptable. This was a one woman job and it would have to be executed flawlessly. Zane turned to Eden next, his eyebrows raising and vulgar thoughts filling his mind. He noticed her gaze, which made him noticably uneasy, but he was not threatened by her. She was relieved by this and glad to know her plan would work perfectly. Kill the brothers, kill Zane.

"My, my, my... what do we have here?" he said, his voice light and musical. "Now, I know you're not an immortal child, but I'll be damned if I ever see such a pretty young thing like you that looks near identical to a grown one; you are the most beautiful thing to ever walk this earth, anyone ever tell you that, darlin'?"

Eden snarled, "You don't know what I am."

"I sure as hell don't, but you won't know what you are either when I'm done with you."

Zane thought his move out before he took action, which became his first mistake. Eden anticipated his roundabout method: cut her off from her sister and get them separated. He would grab Eden and push Ren down, knowing she was weaker. The force he planned would most likely break Renesmee's arm. Eden acted fast, scooting Renesmee back just far enough that she had room to whip around in time to pump her foot straight into Zane's chest. Renesmee screamed as Zane ricocheted off Eden's shoe and split a tree in half with his hurdling body. Big boy came running up, but he was just as clumsy at Eden had assumed. Leaping in to the air, she landed on his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his throat and without thinking, Eden swung her body off while tightening her leg's grip. In a single twist, the bigger immortal's headless corpse collapsed. His head plopped on the ground several feet away from his body.

The two younger immortals tried to run, but Eden had guessed as much. She sprinted, leaped, and flipped through the air, landing right in front of them. Their faces dropped with horror as she gripped one's throat and tugged. His neck shattered, his eyes moving frantically until glazing over. The other fell to his knees, begging her to spare him, but she was no longer Eden. She had become a fighting machine. Red clouded her vision and she had no concept of mercy. With a single, swift kick, his head smacked the ground with a crack and shattered against the dirt. Zane had just regained his senses, removing himself from the tree to find his family dead. He and his brothers had all been turned together by their father who had returned from the war with a horrible fever. Now, after three hundred years, they were dead. He wanted to feel anger, rage, something other than this despair that wracked through his chest. All of his strength left him as he met the empty gaze of his youngest brother; they were all he had left. They had been stupid and greedy in their early years, severing most ties to other immortals. To this day, their choices had been foolish and Zane knew that. He was facing the rest of eternity totally and completely alone.

"Kill me, please." He whispered, all of him exposed as he looked to Eden with a genuine plea. She didn't want to satisfy him, give him anything of what he wished, but she didn't have very many options. Kill him or let him go. He would suffer a greater deal of pain than she could ever cause should she let him live, but in the time of his turmoil, revenge would be plotted. He would return. She couldn't allow this pathetic scum to threaten her twice.

She narrowed her eyes, grasped his throat, and grinned, "My pleasure."


	11. Chapter Ten: Mortality

Chapter Ten: Mortality

"You… You killed them."

Renesmee was breathless, awestruck and horrified. Eden had been possessed by an innate compulsion for self-preservation, a vicious obligation that left nothing else in her mind. Renesmee didn't see her sister before her, but something hideously ravenous. The other vampires, clearly meaning harm on them, hadn't even been given the chance to do wrong before Eden reaped their essence and condemned them beyond immortality. It was thoughtless for her, easy even, as if she had been born a cold-blooded killer. She had slain four lives and with their decapitated heads resting in the soil, she gathered wood.

"Ooh, oh lord, I can't breathe. Oh my god! Eden-Eden, you k-killed them! How… How could you just… I don't understand! You just did it! Did you even think?! Oh, oh my... Jacob! I need Jacob. Jacob! Help me! Help!"

Renesmee was frantic, her eyes fluttering and mouth parted. Eden could hear her sister's erratic heart, thumping faster than she imagined possible without exploding. Eden ignored her, needing to dispose of the bodies. She gathered enough dry wood into a small, make-shift fire pit and coaxed a flame to life. Soon enough, it ate away at the tree limbs, growing higher and hotter. She began tossing the bodies into the fire as her sister called out into the empty woods for help. Renesmee couldn't bear it anymore. With a resonating wail, she collapsed to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"I didn't have a choice." Eden snapped through gritted teeth, not even sparing Renesmee a glance. She sniffled and met her crimson gaze indignantly, "There's always a choice, Eden."

"Is there? Enlighten me, sister, what choice did they leave? Suck you dry to the bone? Or perhaps murder us both, sure to violate our bodies somewhere in between? Oh, yes; fault me for not considering that as an option."

Renesmee frowned, her eyes welling. The moonlight shined upon her in an angelic glow, making the younger sister appear much smaller than 20 years old. Eden sighed, clarity willing away her cruel intentions.

"I will not apologize for what I did, Ren. Your life is worth more to me than a million nomads' and I will not allow anyone to ever harm you. I cannot take back my actions nor would I want to. Had I not killed them, we would be facing circumstances far worse than a few years worth of guilt over wasted life... and our time is not up yet. Especially yours."

Renesmee cried, "That's not for you to decide!"

"Who decides who lives or dies? Your God? Some holy force of nature? Grow up, Renesmee. You're far too invested in something that you know nothing about. My abilities were superior to theirs, so why not it be I who chooses their fate or ours, for that matter? I can play God if I so choose; who's to say there even is a god? The time to wake up and face life's harsh facts has come, Renesmee Carly Cullen, because reality will not wait for you." Eden said, "We must go."

The walk home was silent. Heavy were Renesmee's shoulders and the wetness on her palms made her shutter, her eyes fooling her to see blood under her fingernails. Upon reaching the house, she immediately disappeared into the bathroom. She scrubbed at her hands, steam billowing into her watery eyes. Aaron was at the forefront of her mind, his hazel eyes lit with excitement and a smile on his beautiful face. He had been her first crush, her first kiss, and her first kill. She hadn't meant to do it… Or so she thought.

Tonight had forced her to confront a situation she had tried to forget about; she knew she would never be with Aaron, she didn't have venom and her family would never turn him. She hadn't been aware of the imprint yet, but she thought he was the one. Behind her family's backs, she pursued a forbidden relationship. When he admitted that he didn't love her, she had gone reckless in an attempt to make him fall for her. She never should've gone to that human party, she never should have drank, and she never should've allowed him to take her to his room. She hadn't drained him because the bloodlust was too strong, she drained him because she had bitten him to begin with. He knew immediately, he had called her a vampire and claimed the rumors were all true, that he would expose her family. It was truly an accident, but Renesmee didn't believe in mistakes.

She had made the choice, the same choice Eden made. Kill for the sake of living.

Eden sighed, lurking at the edge of the yard. She wasn't quite prepared to face the others, she only yearned for Alec. He seemed to sense her, appearing at the back door. His eyes gleamed, filling his aura with a vibrant sunshine-yellow. There was a sweetness in his step as he walked towards her. His eagerness to be near her tickled her stomach. His arms circled her waist as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, but he froze. He could smell the nomads on her skin, the pungent scent of death in her hair, and the melancholy sadness on her breath.

"Rest now, my prince," Eden smiled, meeting his gaze with a reflected softness, "All is well."

He was not settled by this, "Did they-"

"I said rest now," Eden whispered, but her tone echoed insistence. Alec frowned, but her small, silky palm melted against his cheek, "I've not seen you for hours and I'm greeted with sour air? Perhaps I should find new company…"

A grin cracked his mask of concern. Her thumb stroked his cheek. He cupped his hand over hers, their gazes synchronized and mesmerizing. Alec sighed, defeated by her charm.

"I worry for you, dove."

"I promise with all my heart that no harm came upon me."

"I worry not of physical harm, but of traumatic harm. Your heart is weak. I don't want to lose you."

Eden scrunched her face, confused, "My heart is weak? I do not understand, I'm not going anywhere."

"You were not loved, you have not known love. Humanity and compassion is what strengthens your heart, but you have been shown none. A heart is weakened by the savagery and hate of the human world. When a heart is polluted by these demons, we find the curse of vampires and that curse destroys the soul," Alec explained, his fingers caressing her cheek, "You have a beautiful soul, I do not wish to watch it die."

Eden bowed her head and pulled away from him. His hand fell.

"How old were the nomads?"

"The leader was 3."

His eyes widened, "300?"

She nodded, confused as to why Alec was suddenly so excited. He sized her and began to lift her arms, turn her wrists, inspecting every inch of the young immortal girl. He began murmuring in Italian, transitioning to Dutch, before his words were a blend of Latin and Celtic. As strange as his change in lilt, even stranger was Eden understood every word he uttered. She blinked, hearing him claim "impossible" over and over again. He backed away, excused himself and went inside. Eden was left in the still silence of the night, the wind picking up as her heart grew heavy with the realization that maybe she was too unnatural for even Alec. It dawned on her that perhaps that nomad should have been able to overpower her, kill her even, but he was nothing compared to her. Eden easily discarded him and his brothers. For the second time that night, Eden realized that maybe her abilities were beyond her and she just didn't know it.

"Edeline, please come inside."

Eden looked up and met the warm eyes of Esme. Without a word, she went inside.

* * *

"Start from the beginning: what happened?"

"W-we were going for a walk. We wanted to t-talk and we did, but then, they came out of nowhere. The trees or the bushes, I-I don't know! But they were all around us and I-I-I…" Renesmee broke down for the third time, her sobs hiccupping her words and she fell apart before she could finish her sentence. Jacob tightened his arm around her, rubbing her shoulders and offering all the support he possibly could, but the family needed to know what happened. Eden wasn't talking. Her mind was blocked and Bella had no luck getting through the barriers she put up. Edward was furious, but their last hope was Renesmee.

Carlisle sighed, rubbing his temples. Esme caressed his back, a worried curve to her brow, but as he looked up to her, she eased the stress away and smiled. He seemed to be refreshed by that simple gesture and he turned back to Renesmee. "It's okay, dear, just breathe. Take your time, there's no need to hurry."

This only made Renesmee sob harder. Edward and Bella tightened their grip on one another, distressed that they couldn't help their child. Eden remained passive on the edge of the living room, merely existing in their space rather than making her presence known. It had been well over two hours since Esme asked that she join them and tell everyone what happened, but her lips felt cold. Eden just wanted to be left alone.

"Does she need to do this right now? Can't she just show you?!" Jacob roared, growing more and more agitated with the stress Renesmee was under.

Rosalie hissed at him, "Don't you think we tried that, mutt?!"

"She's too emotional to show us what happened without seeing it herself and going into another panic attack." Jasper explained, "She needs to tell us."

"What about reading her mind then?! It's there!" Jacob was becoming impatient. Edward rolled his shoulders back, "Her thoughts are just as frantic. It's no different."

"Why don't we get the story out of _her_ then?" Jacob snarled, jutting his chin toward Eden. "She seems pleased with herself for someone who just murdered four vamps with no regard for her own sister."

Eden felt her body go aflame before she was across the room. Suddenly, she had Jacob flat against the wall, his feet dangling in the air. A puff of dust from the cracked plaster swirled in the stale air. His esophagus felt like it was being crushed, her dainty hand was clenched around his throat and her nails were digging in to the warm, tender flesh of his jugular. The only thing he saw was red. Jacob felt as if he was being swallowed up in the blood-soaked misery of Eden's eyes and he gasped for air, terror never filling him faster than in that moment. She lowered her lips near his ear, her voice low enough for only him to hear.

"If I had no regard for my sister, she would be dead right now, you insolent shifter," she spat, "And I am quite pleased with myself, indeed, as you would be if you took out four of my kind. It is your intrinsic duty to destroy us, is it not? You've had dreams of killing Renesmee, yeah? Oh, no, don't shake your head. I _see_ it in your subconscious, Jacob Black." His eyes grew hot with tears and he tried to fight her off, but she was stronger than any immortal he ever encountered. The family screamed at her, demanding she get off him. When they rushed towards her, their bodies slammed into an invisible force. Alice gasped and met Jasper's stunned gaze. Alec grinned at them, "No, it's not her."

They were forced to stand back, onlookers overwhelmed with fear for Jacob. His huge form seemed weightless to her tiny frame. She didn't struggle or seem the list bit strained. Her arm was corded with thick muscles, packed beneath her creamy, slim arms. It defied all logic, but so did their very existence. Renesmee sobbed harder, furious and heartbroken. She didn't recognize her sister anymore. Alec was just beginning to see Eden and the more she revealed, the more intrigued he became. The room fell silent, except for an indistinct whisper.

Eden could taste Jacob's pathetic horror, his growing shame. The gritty, soiled taste of humiliation sat on her tongue as she described the images she saw in his mind. "Renesmee's throat is clenched between the canines you bear when wolf, her body goes limp as you crunch down. The sour blood of a vampire fills your mouth, it singes your tongue, and you cast her aside, _pleased with yourself._ "

Jacob felt his body trying to change, but there was too much pain. She was crushing his trachea slowly, bruising his throat and her nails dug into his skin. He felt blood oozing out of fresh wounds and he felt ashamed. Ashamed to be overpowered by a baby bloodsucker, ashamed to be exposed before his future wife, and ashamed of the fat tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Cross me again," She seethed, then dropped him. He landed with a resounding plop. "I beg you."

In a tangled pile of embarrassment and snot, Jacob continued to struggle for air. Renesmee was at his side instantly, sobbing over his body. Eden straightened her back, knowing she would not receive thanks for her actions today. Holding her head high, she started for the door.

"Not so fast," Bella said. Eden turned and met her mother's gaze. "Curious to know what happened? Fine, I will enlighten you," She raised her chin, "The nomads came upon us as they were passing through. They were going to kill us so I killed them and burned the bodies. Renesmee didn't raise a finger nor was a hair on her head harmed."

There were several beats of silence before Edward stepped beside his wife. His arm curled around her waist and the two exchanged a long look before turning to Eden again. Bella spoke again, "Thank you for protecting your sister."

Eden contained her surprise, blinking once, but saying nothing. Edward cleared his throat, "Yes, thank you," he paused. "But we intend to make it very clear that you will never subject Renesmee to such a situation ever again, understood?"

"Eden didn't subject Renesmee to any situation, Edward. It was a coincidence, a horrible coincidence, but I'm more than sure you've seen your own share of wrong-place, wrong-time scenarios, have you not? Placing all the blame on Eden is quite naïve, wouldn't you agree?"

The silence of the living room became deafening as Alec defended Eden. No one spoke, as it was clear Edward was the only one who would be allowed to speak. Bella's mouth hung open, Rosalie felt a new rush of hatred grow towards Eden, and Renesmee blinked in horror as her father bowed his head, rejecting the challenge Alec posed before him.

"So it seems I would." Edward sighed. Alec grinned, nodding, "So it seems… As it always does with you self-important, greedily-entitled Cullens. You're quite the interesting bunch, so convinced that you're the saviors and saints of the immortal race, but perhaps a peek in the mirror will show where the lot of you have some growing to do, particularly in the acceptance of your own. You owe Eden an apology, don't you?"

The room froze, hardening with resentment. None were positive whether Alec's innocent question was an order or suggestion, but his eyes gave away nothing. No one had ever experienced such an overwhelming speech of character from the elder immortal nor had they expected to in any of their lifetimes. Edward was infuriated by the suggestion. He owed Eden nothing.

Alec grew impatient, "No one said you must bow before her and kiss the girl's feet. You will apologize to her. If not for blind blame, then for the horror show you try to pass off as a solution."

Another moment passed and nothing was said. Alec took in a heavy breath and sighed, "I am far more patient than any in my clan, but do not take my patience as compassion or pity. I merely understand your sick mind, Cullen, however, Eden will receive an apology or I will rip your mate's head off and feed it to your mutt."

A roar of rebellion filled the Cullens as they all attempted to swarm Alec at once, but just as quickly, he sedated every single one. Their bodies were paralyzed. Eden watched, silent and unaffected. The Cullens all looked to her in their time of need, begging.

"Oh, my, my, my… do you see this, dove? They look to you as their last hope and yet, not a single one might swallow their pride to admit when they're wrong."

Eden frowned, "I grow weary of your games."

Alec nodded, shrugged, and left the room without another word. Eden followed him. With their motor functions back, they began to plot how to rid their home of the dangerous immortal, however, they all realized any plan they came up with was moot. Edward glanced over his shoulder, fully prepared to give Eden an indignant apology, but beyond the walls of the living room, he saw Eden in an erratic state of affairs. She was livid with Alec, looking as if she wanted to scream and cry all at the same time as she spoke calmly to him. Eden made him promise to never threaten her family again, for it would be the loss of her heart as she killed him that would be the price he must pay. Alec would never harm her and thus, he would allow her to kill him. He promised.

Edward now owed Eden not just an apology, but a thanks.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Madness

Chapter Eleven: Heartache

Madness. That's all he felt inside. Chaotic, psychotic, wild madness. The connection between heart and soul was severed carnage. He felt like lead, heavy and thick, weighted by gravity and misery. Swallowed by assumptions, Eden lived within the belly of prejudice and would never be digested. To be digested meant one day released as waste, accepted, but not well liked. She wouldn't even be granted that; She was below even feces to these people. Alec couldn't understand how she didn't see and comprehend that. He glanced at her as she stared beyond the window, grayness staring back.

"You're wrong."

Alec snapped his neck as he turned to face her, "Pardon?"

"About what they think of me," Eden said. She didn't look at him, but rather drawled quietly to herself, "You're wrong."

He couldn't believe what she was saying, how she could even begin to run with such a notion. Had she not been in the same room? Had she not heard every word?

"I did, but you don't understand them the way I do."

"Oh, yes, pardon my insolence," Alec scoffed, "Your life most certainly has not been confined to the four walls beneath our feet, always an invisible presence, but never acknowledged or even so much as spared a shred of humanity."

She smiled softly, bowing her head as she moved away from the window. He watched her, his emotion bubbling beneath a cool demeanor. When Eden looked up, however, his body felt like ice. Her glossy eyes twinkled in the twilight sunset that glimmered into the room from the west, thick blood drops trickled down her cheeks, but she smiled and she laughed.

"Yes. My life has been no more satisfying than a bottle of wine collecting dust below the floorboards, I was never given a chance, and I may never be accepted into my own family, but if one thing is true, it's that they see my value. I'm dangerous and I wouldn't be granted that without consideration of what I'm worth. They don't like me, they don't trust me, but don't think for one second that they think I'm lower than the shit in the woods. If they did, I would be dead right now. Maybe they regret not getting rid of me when they had the chance, but I'm here now and they know it. They feel it. They fear it…" she trailed off, then finally said, defeated, "They fear me."

"As they should." Alec murmured, moving towards her.

She stepped back.

"I beg of you, an inquiry," Alec said. Eden inclined her head, so he went on. "How did you fight the immortal you crossed in the woods? You've had no training. It's unheard of that such a young immortal could take on an elder in battle, let alone execute them."

She blinked, pausing for a moment. "I'm not sure. I just… did."

"Did what?" he asked.

"I just knew what he was going to do. I could hear his thoughts and I saw his plan of action before he even moved. I reacted. It was like breathing."

Alec nodded. Silence fell between them. A moment passed, then Alec left the room. Eden sighed, taking a seat back at the window. She watched him jog into the rain before shooting off into the woods. Her heart felt heavy, like a wet towel. Alec was sunlight. He was air, the sky, the wind, he was to her what the earth is to the moon. Like a gravitational pull, it was natural. Effortless. They were connected and always near, but at that moment, she had never felt further from him.

* * *

It was half past eight when Bella finally made her way to the door. Her chest felt heavy and she knew Edward would be pissed if he knew what she was doing, but this was her daughter. She could handle her on her own. She raised her fist to knock, but stopped short. She pulled her lip between her teeth and hugged her arms around her torso.

Bella never thought of what kind of mother she would be. She never expected to find love with a vampire, but nonetheless, motherhood wasn't what she expected and she wasn't sure how to be a mom to anyone other than Renesmee. Eden had been forgotten, a distant memory, a fleeting dream; Now, she wasn't. Bella didn't even feel that connection to Eden, though she knew she felt it when Eden was born. Perhaps time weathered even that. What she was about to ask of her is not what a good mother should. Then again, none of her choices were that of a good mother and she was fully aware of that fact. She couldn't take it anymore.

She knocked.

Eden answered the door immediately, her beautiful face stealing Bella's breath for a moment. Her resemblance to Edward wasn't apparent, but subtle and captivating. Eden was stoic, unaware. She had sensed her mother, but she hadn't heard her thoughts. She hadn't tried to hear her thoughts. Since the incident with Renesmee, she was trying to stay out of people's heads.

"May I come in?"

Silence. The door opened wider.

"Thank you."

Bella sat down. She heard the door close, the soft click of the knob locking in place. Eden sat in front of her and stared.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Good, good. Um… Ren- Ness is fine." Bella stuttered, turning her head away from Eden's penetrating gaze. She had to get this off her chest, so she said, "I want it to stay that way."

Eden looked at her inquisitively, brows furrowed. She leaned forward, closer, and put her hands together, "I don't understand."

"I'm asking that you stay away from Renesmee. You're a danger to her and we all think that it would be better this way. She has a whole life ahead of her, with Jacob and school and all. I know you care about her, so I'm sure you understand and realize that this is what's best. If you just leave her alone, I mean. We're all getting used to this situation and you seem to be prone to... incidents. Very dangerous incidents. You can imagine how scary that can be for us, can't you?"

Eden's eyes flashed, before shifting to the floor. She said nothing. Bella stood, prepared to say more, but Eden was suddenly across the room. The door opened, smacking against the wall with a thud.

"I just want to protect-"

Eden remained a statue beside the door stiffly, with tension rolling off of her in waves. "I understand, Isabella. I will keep my distance from Renesmee, but I feel it's best if you keep your distance from me… seeing as I'm a danger."

"Are you threatening me?" Bella gasped, irritated and unsure all at once.

Crimson clashed with gold as Eden appeared in her face. Eden was taller than her by a mere two inches, but her presence was dwarfing. Intimidation filled Bella, swallowing her immortal instinct.

"If I was, you would know," Eden growled, her voice rumbling and low. "I'm asking you to leave."

Bella darted out of the room, straight to Edward. He heard her coming and after hearing the situation, rage filled him. He bolted to Eden's room and threw open the door, ready to finally give that arrogant child the beating she deserved. He came face to face with an empty room. A breeze danced with the curtain, drawing his attention to the open window. The moonlight danced over a retreating shadow, a flicker in the night. Edward only hoped she stayed gone.

* * *

"Alec."

"You found me."

Eden smiled, "You're not hard to find."

Alec stood from the rock he'd taken residence on and approached her. His arms closed around her. They shared an embrace, exchanging heartache. She need not even tell him what happened once he had left, he had felt it when her heart broke, hardened, and broke again. To menace her mother scorched her throat, leaving her stomach churning bile and regret. To truly lose her sister… she had no words. Eden still didn't believe what Alec had said about her worth to them, they wouldn't treat her the way that they do. She's a stranger to them, as much as they are strangers to her, but that wasn't ever going to change. She was so sure it made her head hurt. She nuzzled in to Alec, needing his support, his comfort, his love.

"I'll take you away from here." Alec said, "Somewhere far away, where no one can find us."

"Where would you find a place like that?" Eden asked as she withdrew from him. A heavy sigh passed her parted lips, "Those places only exist in fairy tales."

"I don't know yet," he admitted. He took her hand and held it to his chest. She almost felt the faint beating of his heart, "Rest assured, dove, we'll find it together."

She stepped closer.


End file.
